1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device having a transistor in which cross-talk is minimized.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional inverted coplanar thin film transistor (TFT), includes gate electrodes being formed on a substrate, source electrodes and drain electrodes being formed above the gate electrodes, respectively, and a gate insulating layer being interposed between the source electrode and the gate electrode, between the drain electrode and the gate electrode, between the source electrode and the gate electrode, and between the drain electrode and the gate electrode. A semiconductor layer contacts the source electrodes and the drain electrodes. The source electrodes and the drain electrodes may be interchanged.
In the above structure, the semiconductor layer is not patterned but is formed as a single body for two adjacent thin film transistors (TFTs). In this case, cross-talk in which adjacent TFTs affect one another due to a leakage current, etc. may occur. Thus, in order to prevent cross-talk from occurring, the semiconductor layer should be patterned to be separately used by each TFT. However, in the case of an organic TFT using an organic semiconductor layer as the semiconductor layer, it is very difficult to pattern the semiconductor layer, and even if the organic semiconductor layer is patterned, electrical characteristics of the organic semiconductor layer are degraded.